With an increase in the popularity of showers, the demand for showerhead assemblies has also increased. Over the years, various designs have been developed to provide different functionality in showerhead systems. For example, one design may include a control mode selector located adjacent to a head portion of the showerhead system. When a user actuates a control knob or lever to transition from a first spray mode to a second spray mode, the entire showerhead system may be inadvertently repositioned. Other showerhead assemblies may include an adjusting device used to reposition a showerhead system relative to a connecting shower pipe. For example, some showerhead assemblies allow a user to reposition the showerhead by placing the adjustment device at an elbow of a support structure or adjacent to a showerhead. However, often the locations of the adjustment devices often require adjustment of multiple pieces to reposition the showerhead or the adjustment devices are located in ergonomically unfriendly positions for a user. Other designs result in showerhead assemblies with support structures that do not maintain a fixed position of the showerhead system under high water pressures.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.